Room 613
by ChelseaBaby
Summary: Chad gets in a car crash that puts him in the hospital. Sonny doesnt leave his side the whole time hes there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance! :/**

Sonny was sitting in the hospital, room 613 to be exact, staring at the motionless Blonde jerk-throb laying on the hospital bed with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this had happened. It was all her fault! If she hadn't called him when she did he wouldn't have looked at the seat next to him where his phone was laying. He would of seen the car swerve into his lane. They wouldn't be at this hospital. She wouldn't have been sitting by this bed for the past week praying that he would open his eyes, mumble something in his sleep, even moving his head to face the other way. Anything that would help her know he was going to be okay. It was all her fault. If only she wouldn't have called. She called him for such a stupid reason too. Just to say "Fine" just so she could have the last word in there stupid argument. She didn't even remember what it was about now.

People had been in and out of his room since visitors were allowed. She had seen every single one of them. She didn't relive how popular Chad Dylan Cooper was until now. His room was flooded with flowers, Get-Well-Soon Cards, balloons, stuffed animals, and anything else you could think of that would be in a hospital gift shop. Sonny couldn't help but notice that none of Chad's family had come. He had gotten a large bouquet of flowers from his parents saying they hoped he got better soon but that was it. The only person who even came more than once was Portlyn. She came once a day but never stayed more than 5 or 10 minutes and never mumbled more than a few words to Sonny. Usually the words consisted of a greeting and a farewell and that was it. Sonny had only left to use the restroom, get something to eat, and change clothes every morning from the bag of comfortable clothing her mother brought her. The rest of the time she sat in a chair next to Chad's bed with her elbow rested on the edge of his bed holding her head up and the other hand holding Chad's. Sonny realized something when she got there that first day. That she was in love with Chad, that she couldn't live without him. After thinking about it she realized she had for along time. She had always thought the feelings she felt around him were because of their silly arguments. But now she knew better, know she knew what that feeling that felt like butterflies flying around her stomach was from. She, Sonny Munroe, was in love with him, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You know, talking to him could help him recover faster, they say when people are in a coma they can hear you," Sonny jumped, she hadn't even heard the nurse come in, "And feel," The nurse said looking at Sonny's hand that was grasping tightly on to Chad's.

"Really?" Sonny asked. It felt strange to talk. She hadn't really said much in the last week. The nurse just nodded and walked out of the room. Sonny looked at Chad and sighed. _Why Not…_ she thought.

"Hey Chad, I thought I should try and talk to you, the nurse said it would help. Well, umm… wow this feels weird. Im not sure what to say. They said you should be waking up soon, and I really hope you do. Your scaring me. I love you Chad, I love you so much! Just please fucking wake the hell up!" Sonny said putting her head down and starting to cry.

"Innocent little Sonny using two bad words in one sentence. Im shocked Munroe" Sonny looked up to the voice she hadn't heard in a week to see Chad smirking down at her.

"Chad" she said smiling and threw her arms around his neck. He tensed at first but then relaxed and hugged her back.

"So, you love me?" He asked smirking at Sonny as she pulled away.

"You heard that?" Sonny said blushing and looking down at her hands in her lap. She felt Chad pull her chin up with his finger so she was forced to look at him.

"I love you too." He said seriously and pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

**A/N: So yeah, this was just a little thing I had stuck in my head and decided to write it down. Its not very good but whatever. Review pleasee!(:**

**-Chelseaa!:D**


End file.
